silver_and_hynoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Destinies Untold: Cyborg Sentinels
A private rp between users SilverCyberlink (Silv) and Wrath of the Hynoid (Hynoid). Plot Summary Retired war veterans have gone missing from all corners of the city. But when two cyborgs cross paths while investigating the cause, they'd better hope they find it before either one of them tears the other apart. That is, if they don't become the best of friends first. Prologue He and his co-hort have both been sitting in the lobby of this man's fine establishment for close to an hour. At least that's what the white squirrel comfirmed after his patience ran aground. Secretary: *walks from the office before making herself comfortable at her desk* Solarian Duskstorm and Servil Jonathan? Both men looked up at their names being called. Secretary: Mr. Krypton will see you now. A pair of doors at the far side of the lobby slid open, revealing a small elevator, the empty space within it beckoning any onlookers inside. Solarian was the first to stand. Servil followed his superior foot for foot untill they were inside the elevator. The doors slid shut and with a slight jolt, he could feel the altitude picking up. Silence reigned. Solarian: ... *suddenly sniffs the air like a wild animal* You smell the same lies and deceit that I do... Servil: Yes sir. Half of the truth is better than a full lie. ...Or many full lies. Solarian: *nods aprovingly* Good boy. There was an unbroken silence within the box as it finally rattled to a halt. Servil and Solarian were greeted with an office once the doors opened, pristine yet unfriendly. Solarian: *mutters under his breath* Did I mention hostility... The black dragon slowly walked from the elevator with his loyal follower on his heels, as it would always be. The respect between them was almost even palpable. At the far side of the office was a chair, turned to face the great window at the end, a figure seated there. Solarian: *smirks slightly at seeing the gleam of his own eyes reflected at him but is back to his sullen self in record time* Krypton... I take it we have much to speak of. Krypton: Indeed. *his lips curled into a malicious smile* Solarian: ... *makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs opposite* I've heard some... rumours, that you've been having problems with a rodent of the spined sort. Krypton: *smile fades* Oh, yes. The porcupine. He's a severe problem indeed. Servil: If you could do my master a favor and face him when you're addressing him. Solarian: *smirks slightly, as if he would love to see what Krypton could do to his right-hand man* Krypton: *gets up and turns towards Solarian, placing his hands upon his desk* And what business are you two up to? Solarian: Call it, recycling. You've probably heard of the hardened war veterans disappearing from every corner of the city... Krypton: Of course. Solarian: Well, we need a bit of help. We provide the unfortunate victims, you provide the connections and contacts for us to work. In return we'll get rid of that porcupine and his bunch of friends. Krypton: Sounds like a plan. Solarian: *smirks* Very well. When shall we start? Chapter 1: A Crossing of Paths "Alright. Thank you for your help ma'm. Have a good night." The rain was coming down in buckets by the time he'd left the woman's apartment. Droplets running down his gleaming gauntlet, he swiped one crystalline claw across the screen to initiate the call. "Hello? Kurayami here. Who is this again?" A voice spoke from behind the screen as the call was answered. "It's Mepherix. Have you gotten any leads on the missing men?" "Not yet. I have found a few possible clues though." "You're doing a lot better than I am, that's for sure," Mepherix groaned aloud. "What do you kids say again? Lay it on me." "Well, I have managed to track down where two of them could have possibly went." "Say the word! I'll be there in minutes." "On the coast of South Island, it appears." "South Island," Mepherix muttered softly. "Why would they be so far from the city? ...Alright, I'll call you if I find anything." With the flick of an index, the line was cut and his gauntlet came to rest at his side. Immediately, he transformed and a cyborganic panther was soon sprinting down the street at an alarming speed. Meanwhile, Kurayami sat in his room, pondering over the situation. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo South island, left dark and grey after the recent rainstorm. It would seem there was another one on the way. Mepherix leapt his way to the coast, paws touching the soft grass. Yes, he could not help but wonder... "Why would those two marines have disappeared here? Who's behind all this?" Suddenly, a chilly wind suddenly picked up. The whole island seemed unfriendly now, the trees covered in shadows, every tiny rustle sounding like thunder. His pace slowed immediately, leaving the cyborg at a slow trot. Crystals glowed and soon, Mepherix stood tall and proud in his more humanoid form. All his sencors were ready and waiting for whatever may come his way. Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplays